Conventionally, a parameter adjusting device that automatically performs parameter fitting (adjusting) processing of a physical model including multiple parameters using the GA from an experimental result and so on is proposed. A reference for the GA is, for example, the following Japanese Nonpatent Publication 1. In addition, the GA in the present invention represents an evolutionarily computational technique, and includes an evolution strategy (ES) technique. A reference for the evolution strategy, for example, includes the following Japanese Nonpatent Publication 2.
Furthermore, in the following Japanese Patent Publication 1, a parameter adjusting device that automatically performs a parameter adjusting processing of a physical model including the multiple parameters using the GA is proposed.
Japanese Nonpatent Publication 1: David E. Goldberg, 1989, “Genetic Algorithms in Search, Optimization, and Machine Learning”, published by ADDISON-WESLEY PUBLISHING COMPANY, INC.
Japanese Nonpatent Publication 2: H. P. Schwefel, 1995, “Evolution and Optimum Seeking”, published by John Wiley & Sons.
Japanese Nonpatent Publication 1: Japanese Nonpatent Publication 1: No. 2003-108972